A new Love
by vamp-crazed-girl
Summary: A tale of how Inuyasha breaks Kagomes heart, but another person comes to rescue her and capture her heart. Please Read and Review... first ever fanfic.  I used to be CrAzYmAnGa but my account got hacked


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or final fantasy VII**_

_**New Love- A fic by **_**vamp-crazed-girl**

"I wish that Inuyasha and Kikyo to life and that Kikyo could live as long as Inuyasha could" Kagome said as she wished n the shikon jewel. After she had finished her wish, Kagome went out for a walk through the forest to reflect on what had just passed with Naraku and the final battle of all those who had lost their lost their lived honourably and all of their pain and suffering. Sitting down on the roots of a nearby tree Kagome could not hold the pain in anymore, unleashing the dam that she had been keeping a tight seal on.

Hearing footsteps getting closer Kagome jumped into a battle position that she had learned from Sango. As the footsteps got closer, Kagome tried not to lose conciseness until the threat had past. As the figure got closer Kagome realised that it was a human male that had blonde spiky hair and that he was wearing a trench coat.

Noticing that he was no threat to her or the village that she protected, she eased out of her fighting position. "Who are you and what are you doing out here where there is such a tiny village?" Kagome asked with unease in her voice to the man that was in front of her. Kagome could not get a good look at the blonde because the harsh sun, which was setting was in her eyes. She was afraid that getting no reply from this man meant he could possibly attack the village, no he would attack the village, after all who would be out here where there are no other villages in a good ten Kilometres?

Kagome suddenly faltered and fell. _ God damn it Kagome! You're not supposed to faint in front of the enemy, especially one that cute! _ Kagome blinker her eyes, the harsh setting sun hurt her eyes. She thought an angel was above her, his golden spikes where shining because of the sunlight. She felt a cool piece of clothe on her forehead.

"I thought you were an enemy" Kagome stated quietly.

"No I am not" The stranger said nicely while replacing the warming clothe with a cool one. Kagome smiled u at him, and to her surprise he smiled back. _Oh my god Kagome calm down! Calm down or you will have a heart attack! His smile is absolutely breathtaking and gorgeous... Oh my god Kagome CALM DOWN!_

"My name is Cloud strife and who are you? Also may I inquire as to where you got those awful wounds?" Cloud asked curiously to the new slip of women that he recently stumbled upon.

"My name is Kagome and as to where I got my wounds... well I recently was in a battle with my enemy that cost me most of my friends and loved ones" Kagome replied with a sad tone in her voice as she finished answering the questions. A tear slipped from her eyes, still pained. Wiping it away, but another one to her dismay leaked out of her other eye; Cloud wiped it away with a leather gloved hand. She knew that Cloud could see she was weak, amongst so many like her, but unfortunately far was not on her side today. Kagome noticed that look of pity that was in his blue, blue eyes and she was slightly annoyed that everyone seemed to look at her with pity as of late.

"I do not need your pity Mr. Strife' Kagome said angrily to the boy who had been nothing but kind to her this hole time. Kagome went to stand but collapsed, she would have hit the ground if it was not for the strong arm around her waist. Kagome was only a woman after all and she couldn't help the light blush that covered her cheeks. She was attracted to him. _Wow Kagome, if you were watching this I know you would think a girl in your position was a whore. You're instantly attracted to this stranger, what is wrong with you Kagome? You just lost Inuyasha to Kikyo like a few minutes ago. You never thought you would get over it... but here you are majorly crushing on a stranger and wishing he would kiss you... Cloud._

"Thank you cuti... I mean Cloud" Kagome said with more of a blush on her cheeks.

If cloud wasn't so observant he wouldn't have seen the slight blush that covered Kagome's cheeks. Cloud like that she blushed because of him, she shouldn't have used blood for such a trivial thing like that, she was weak after all. Cloud turned her around and stared into her sapphire blue eyes... _Okay her full lips are parted just begging to be kissed. _Cloud Strife never refused a lady something she deserved; after all he was an honourable person. Cloud leaned down and touched his warm lips to her slightly cold ones. He felt blood rushing south and couldn't help but have a slight blush on the affect she had over him.

Cloud hugged Kagome, too bad her forgot about the fact something was in his pants... and blood had just rushed to it a few seconds ago. Cloud blushed a little more because he could feel Kagome's soft body rubbing against it, which really didn't help it go down. Cloud swore softly under his breath.

"I am sorry Miss Kagome I didn't mean to be so intrusive"

Kagome giggled softly she could get this kind of reaction out a guy; it made her feel a little better. Seeing that he was still blushing, and still as gorgeous as ever even though his head was turned so he was hoping she wouldn't see the blushed that lightly stained his cheeks. Kagome stared at him with a very innocent look on her face, but her eyes gleamed with a mischievous quirk that was directed straight at him. Kagome leaned over and blew into his ear in a sensual way.

Kagome felt Cloud shiver under her, after all she had to have her arms around his neck just to do that, and since he was leaning over it made it even more interesting. _ Well Kagome I see you have yourself a new fling... Go You! _ Kagome licked his earlobe.

"This shall be interesting..." Kagome said then attached her teeth to his earlobe, she heard a soft moan.

**A/N**

**It's me back again ****vamp-crazed-girl**** (:**


End file.
